


Proposal Problems

by Clashildr



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Science Nerds, kinda OOC, proposal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clashildr/pseuds/Clashildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fitzsimmons proposal where he messes up a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal Problems

Leopold Fitz was never one to get things exactly right. In fact, he’s made quite a few mistakes before. However none of them will ever amount to today’s screw up. 

Jenna 

J-E-N-N-A 

The necklace said Jenna

Here he was, about to ask the love of his life, JEMMA Simmons to marry him and the necklace he bought her had the wrong name. 

He stared at the wretched piece of silver metal with a glare, staring at the name. The letters were too close for him to carve and turn the n’s into m’s. Fitz reluctantly slid the necklace into his pocket. At least there were the other gifts he had planned for her. Like he’s said before, he’s the romantic one. Sure, Jemma did plan for them to go...snorkeling...that one time, but other than that he took care of all things romantic. The ring itself was already perfect. It was a simple gold band with a decent sized diamond on it. Hopefully Simmons would like it. 

Anyways, the next thing on the list was the flowers. He had asked Mack to pick them up for him earlier. Hopefully he’d show up with them soon. “Mack?” Fitz spotted him through the doorway. “Did you get the flowers?”

“Oh crap,” Mack muttered and scratched the back of his head nervously. “Sorry, I got caught up with Yoyo and forgot…” Now he lost the necklace and the flowers. Great. 

“It’s fine.” Fitz sighed and turned back to the table.

“Sorry, man.” Mack apologized and headed out again 

At this point, Fitz was beginning to panic. His proposal plan was going to downhill very fast. As long as--He froze as the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. The cake! He was so preoccupied with the necklace and the flowers he had forgotten all about it!

“Fitz, what’s that smell?” He could hear Jemma’s voice as she entered the room. “Is something burning? I told you not to mix the chemicals until I finished--” She was cut off by him 

“No no, I haven’t touched the chemicals. I uh, I was um--” Fitz proceeded to babble on, none of his words making sense. 

“Fitz, what on earth are you talking about?” Simmons asked in exasperation

“The necklace--I bought it and it um, it--” He scratched the back of his head and turned away nervously. “Th-The name was wrong and Mack forgot the flowers and I burned the cake and now everything is ru--” He suddenly froze when his eyes landed on Jemma. 

She was kneeled down on one knee in front of him, holding up a small box with a gold ring. She grinned at his shocked expression and looked up at him. “Leopold Fitz,” Jemma began to speak. “Will you marry me?” For a moment, Fitz considered complaining about how he put in so much work to propose to her. Instead he pulled Jemma to her feet and kissed her. “Of course I will.”


End file.
